Dreamer of Dreams
by Late For The Sky
Summary: Watercolours suit the cityscape best, so that’s what she uses, giving it a dream-like quality. SG:A/HDM fusion. Lorne/OC preship. One-shot; part of the Corpus et Anima -Body and Soul- 'Verse


_We are the music makers and we are the dreamers of dreams..._

Arthur O'Shaughnessy

* * *

_ She dreams of the smell and sounds of the ocean lapping gently against the substructure of the city, a light breeze ruffling both her gold-dusted brown hair and the red-brown fur of her ermine dæmon. It's late into the sunset, with just a hint of molten red fading into black on the horizon. The first few stars glimmer in the sky, making it __look as if diamonds are floating on the ocean's surface. She sighs, enjoying the tranquillity and the warm weight of Serrano curled around her left ankle, his head lying on her shoe. It's pleasant out here; her getaway from the barely-controlled chaos of the Ancient Technology labs._

They wake slowly, stretching and yawning. It's been three weeks since they've arrived here, presumed mentally ill and remembering very little, save for their names and an almost instinctual knowledge of what makes machines tick, be it as simple as a faucet or as complicated as a jet engine. Katya and Serrano are well-fed and content, though their joint dreams both puzzle and confuse them. They have no waking proof of the city-on-the-sea; it only appears in the dream-world. When they attempt to discuss it with Doctors Wray and Quill, their keepers, they are met with pitying looks and gentle words suggesting they take another dose of the medicine cocktail Wray gives to soothe Katya's supposed harsh flashbacks. Harish and Frayne, Wray and Quill's dæmons, hold Serrano still so he can't stop Katya from taking the pills. It makes both feel nauseous and lethargic, which perhaps is the intended effect.

_ It's light now; a different day with new situations. Katya is dressed in the customary blue shirt and tan slacks of the Science team, working on an intriguing device brought back by Colonel Sheppard and his team. Her own team has a mission tomorrow, a simple meet-'n'-greet with a people known to the Athosians as peaceful trading partners. It should go well, especially since they have an Athosian on their team to help smooth things over. All in all, Katya likes being on an off-world team, though some of her fellow scientists wonder why the Russian does so, given the propensity for those of her nationality to die while in the Gate Program. She doesn't care, since it gives her and Serrano a chance to see new places and meet new cultures._

Katya keeps the dreams between her and Serrano now, not wanting to take more of the pills that Wray and Quill invariably force upon her when she speaks of the city-on-the-sea. Instead, when the daily inquiries about their dreams at breakfast occur, she lies through a smile and tells of birds crossing the skies or children playing. This seems to please their hosts, who nod, and then move on to the others who reside here. She pretends to listen, stroking Serrano idly as she partakes in the soupy porridge the cooks make each day. After breakfast, Katya and Serrano get ready for their favourite part of the day: art. It's the only place Katya can tell of the city-on-the-sea and not be forced to take medicines. Watercolours suit the cityscape best, so that's what she uses, giving it a dream-like quality.

_ Meals are served thrice a day in the Mess Hall, with a table of ready-to-eat snacks on hand for the times in between. There are also catering-style coffee urns on a counter, with only one filled with decaf and another with just hot water. It's well-known that most of the geeks of the city can't survive on anything less than industrial-grade high-caffeinated coffee, thus the solitary decaf. Katya prefers a few cups of strong black tea in the mornings, so her _Wallace and Gromit_ mug is a familiar sight to those on KP duty. Serrano will occasionally snatch a piece or two of bacon off of her plate, so the Marines who are cooking know to give the Russian programmer a few more slices than normal. It's caused a few complaints from McKay, but Katya could care less. _

_ Besides, she knows McKay gives his raccoon dæmon, Marchesa, some of his fruits and toast at breakfast. Surprisingly, Marchesa isn't allergic to citrus, so the Marines will give a separate bowl with oranges or the near-tangerines to her, which she carries easily with her nimble paws._

The day continues to be lovely; the sun shines through the windows, bathing everything in gold. Today Katya wears a set of scrubs, her feet bare. The fabric is a deep green, which contrasts well against Serrano's cedar-coloured fur. He is curled up on a cushion, watching the others as Katya paints. Katya likes to think of him as her good luck charm, especially for today, since she's already made three small paintings and is working on a larger fourth. It's almost lunch when the visitors arrive. Katya watches serenely as one of the newcomers sees her paintings and makes a startled exclamation of discovery and outright glee. 'Do you see anything you like, sir?' she asks. 'The doctors say we can sell our work if we want to. The proceeds go to charity of your choice.'

He looks up, a smile on his open face and in his green eyes. 'Quite a bit, actually. What would you suggest?'

Katya smiles back, glad to hear such a kind voice. 'You seem to be genuinely interested in my paintings. For that, I'm grateful. Now, this is particularly fine piece.' She picks up a small canvas that has an indistinct face on it, overlaying a view of the city-on-the-ocean. 'It's one of my favourites. We're Katya and Serrano Petrova. Who're you?'

The man blinks, and then frowns. 'Is everything alright?' Katya asks, tilting her head slightly. 'Have we offended you in some way, or don't you like the painting?'

_ Occasionally, Katya eats with others not of the Ancient Tech department, often when there is no room at the small tables generally occupied by said scientists. One of those people who she finds to be an acceptable dining partner is Major Evan Lorne and his otter dæmon Riau. They provide casual conversations which prove to be a relief after having to deal with high-flown and overly-cerebral discussions all day from the other Science Team members. She likes it, and Serrano agrees that the pair could be potentially good friends or maybe even more, should Katya choose to head that direction._

'No, it's not that.' The man says, shaking his head. 'It's just that we were told that-' His frown deepens, and then he glances over at the docent, who seems apprehensive. The man's dæmon is a Stellar's jay, and she seems oddly familiar, as does the man.

Serrano perks up, looking up at the jay. He examines her, sniffing softly to catch her scent. Vague recognition blossoms and he glances at Katya. She turns and riffles through a stack of graphite sketches until she finds what she is looking for. Pulling out the drawing, she hands it to the man. He looks at it, surprise ghosting across his features.

'We thought you seemed familiar.' Katya murmurs. 'I knew I'd seen your face somewhere.'

The picture is of the man and his dæmon, he leaning against a railing overlooking the water and she contentedly sitting on his shoulder. His face is in quarter-profile, and there's a quietly reflective expression in his eyes.

'I'll need you to come with me.' The man says, waving to the other visitor, who has until now been talking quietly with the docent.

Katya can't decide what to make of this man, familiar though as he seems. 'Where would we be going?' she asks, drawing herself up with dignity. 'I refuse to go anywhere without knowing.'

'You'd be going back to the city where we live.' The man says. 'It's really nice, and has great food.'

Katya frowns, a half-remembered dream coming to the forefront of her mind. 'This city- it floats on the water, yes? Like oak leaf?' she asks, watching the man's face. When his eyes widen, she smiles and murmurs to Serrano in the second language that feels more natural to her than the English tongue. Serrano laughs softly, leaps back up onto the cushion, and then to Katya's shoulders, arranging himself comfortably on the slightly padded fabric covering her skin there. 'We will go with you, if only to satisfy curiosity. However, do not expect us to stay if we do not wish to. Also, there is one more thing.' Katya tells him curtly.

'What?' the man asks, looking suspicious and slightly resigned.

'You must tell me your name. You cannot expect us to go with you without knowing your name.'

He laughs. 'My name is Colonel John Sheppard.'

'It's a pleasure, then, Colonel John Sheppard.' Katya says, bowing her head slightly. 'Shall we go?'

'Yes, we shall. And you can just call me Colonel Sheppard or John, if you like.' Sheppard says, nodding at her. 'And this is Merlyn.' He gestures to his dæmon, who bounces on the spot, seemingly giddy from excitement.

Before they can leave the compound, however, Doctors Wray and Quill stop them, both levelling serious looks at Sheppard and his companions.

'Where are you taking this patient?' Quill asks, his fox dæmon sitting primly at his feet. 'You are not authorised to take her without written consent from her primary physician, who is me.'

'No, you're not.' The man who came with Sheppard says sternly, his Yellow Labrador dæmon growling softly. '_I _am Doctor Petrova's primary physician.'

'Just who are you, then?' Quill replies, sniffing slightly.

'Doctor Carson Beckett. And from what I've seen around here, you are running a very questionable business. I counted no less than seven different anti-psychotics that you prescribed to Doctor Petrova, three of which shouldn't be taken with any other sort of medicine, and none of which are actually helping her, since she doesn't need them.'

'They make me take them when I talk about city-on-the-sea. They say I'm delusional and must be kept separate for the good of others. I don't like the pills. They make me feel bad.' Katya pipes up, drawing attention to herself.

'Have you listened to her, Doctor?' Wray asks, her porcupine dæmon bristling a bit. 'She talks of a city that can float and beings that can suck the life out of a person with a hand. She's clearly not in her right mind, and needs to be kept away for her own safety.'

'I'm afraid I disagree with you there, lass. She's coming with us, and if you want to take it up with someone, here's the number you can call.' Beckett jots down a phone number on the back of a business card and hands it to Wray. He gently takes ahold of Katya's elbow and leads her away, heading towards the van that waits for them. Katya glances back, and then shakes her head.

'So I'm not crazy?' she asks, giving Beckett and Sheppard a tentative smile.

'You never were.' Sheppard says, shaking his head as he and Beckett get in the back of the van with Katya.

'So why was I put there?'

'There was a car accident when you were on leave, and you were injured.' Beckett replies, adjusting his seatbelt. 'You were taken to the hospital, but some well-meaning psychiatrist sent you off here when he heard you talking to Serrano about Atlantis while coming out of anaesthesia. We didn't know you'd been moved until it was too late. We've been trying for weeks to get you back. The court order came in last night.'

Katya nods, idly stroking Serrano's fur. 'Thank you.' She says, smiling softly. 'It means a lot to me that someone would care that much.'

Sheppard snorts. 'Of course we care. Besides, if we didn't do something soon, McKay would've gone nuts, even all the way back in Atlantis.'

Beckett laughs, and Katya relaxes. 'So, are we going back to Atlantis, then?' she inquires. Sheppard and Beckett exchange glances, and then Sheppard grins.

'Of course. Why wouldn't we?' he asks. Merlyn perches on his knee, bright black eyes watching Serrano and Katya. 'It'll take us a few hours to get back to the Mountain, so why don't you rest? We'll get you some proper clothes once we get there.'

Katya nods and her smile widens. 'I'll do that, then.' She replies, and makes herself comfortable.

Soon she is sound asleep, and Sheppard sighs softly. 'How long will it take for the drugs to get out of her system?' he asks Carson, who runs a hand over his face, his stubble rasping against his palm.

'At least a week, maybe more.' The Scot replies finally. 'She'll need to rest quite a bit, but I'm hesitant in sedating her for the entire trip back home on the _Daedalus_.'

'Well, there should be plenty of time on the trip back.' Sheppard says, watching Katya and Serrano slumber. 'We should call ahead and tell the Mountain we're on our way.'

Beckett nods and pulls out his cell phone, hitting the speed dial for the SGC.

_Katya dreams of flying, though not in a plane. No, this aircraft is much smaller, and she finds she prefers it over airplanes. The ride is much smoother than any engine made by Tau'ri engineers, and it is so much more interactive than the lifeless hunks of metal and wiring that jet across the Earth's skies. The Jumper reacts to her every thought, the result of a random genetic remnant left over from when the Ancients roamed the Earth many millennia ago. Serrano is curled up in his customary place on her lap, his bright eyes watching the HUD as it displays the readings from the Jumper's navigational sensors. Major Lorne sits in the co-pilot's seat, his sea otter dæmon Riau at his feet. It's a heady rush, feeling the Jumper interact with her so intimately, and she revels in the feeling. Katya knows that Serrano can feel it as well and his presence somehow focuses it where it's needed the most. She banks the craft in a wide turn to the left, coming back round to Atlantis. The city rises magnificently before them, elegant spires and multi-coloured windows catching the late afternoon sun. Katya thinks this is a perfect moment, and Serrano agrees; both wish it could last forever. Perhaps it will. _

_Sometimes, dreams can become reality._

**A/N: **_I'm baaack! Yes, after a rather long dry spell, I've actually finished a story to my liking and have posted it. Amazing, yes? This is a fusion of SG:A and the His Dark Materials series by Phillip Pullman. Brilliant author, though I don't agree with everything he says. Hope you like it, and I should hopefully be posting more stories when I have the time. I've got a question for y'all: should I make this a part of a series, or just leave it as a one-time 'fic? Tell me in your reviews, please. This is Late For The Sky, signing off!_


End file.
